Not-So-Subtle Glances
by Mione21
Summary: Boredom at a ministry function calls for desperate measures by one bookworm and an ex-spy. There must be some way to alleviate it. Mature readers only.


Not-So-Subtle Glances

Severus scanned the room upon his entrance while simultaneously looking for his customary exit points, signs of danger, and the general consensus; scanning surface-thought from eye to eye of those who dare meet his glare.

_Hate._ How boring.

_Fear._ Typical.

_Another fear._

_A healthy dose of respect. _That's new.

_Another hate._

_Opportunity. _Such a cunt, that Skeeter.

_Embarrassment._ Yes, I'd feel that way to if I were him….

_**Hello, Severus.**_

Sweet Circe, was that Miss Granger? She certainly cleans up well.

Severus kept his eyes moving while processing what just happened. Her voice was loud in his head. Clear. Like she had activated a Sonorous charm right by his ear. And no woman had any right to sound like that in public. She sounded breathy and heated and…playful…

His eyes kept scanning, but at that particular moment, a Chinese Fireball could have burst into the room and he would have missed it. And damn it all to hell if she didn't notice him using the mirror to see her reflection and she did it again.

_**These dolts need me to explain the relationship between muggle metaphysics and wizardry's transfiguration as simple as this. **_She shot him a…what should he call it? A projection… of herself making an "O" with her thumb and pointer finger with one hand, and proceeded to use her other pointer finger to, well, finger it.

_**Save me, Severus. Save me from these idiots or I'll never forgive you.**_

She smiled and turned away from the mirror, revealing a very, very low cut showing her creamy white skin to practically the tip of her spine. The royal blue velvet hugged every contour of her shape and pooled around her feet like a waterfall.

Dear gods, the pearls that she wore around her neck, while looking like a choker from the front, ran down that spine and were knotted once to swing and sway with her movement, knocking on the dip of her back just above the swell of her delectable arse.

Severus felt the tightness of his pants at the thought of replacing that strand with his own _pearl necklace _in the crudest, most lurid sense. The minx.

He refused to move from his spot, slightly to the left of the entrance, by one of the tapestries as he sampled the free Ministry swill called wine.

She…that Granger girl—woman—continued to wind her way through the crowd, engaging with the various dignitaries and politico, all schmoozing their ways up their social ladders only to flick her gaze toward him and either voice her non-verbal disdain or to use them as the brunt of her private, for-his-eyes-only jokes.

While glancing at him constantly during ministry events, which had become, over the years, her modus operandi, this time she added her unspoken commentary. It was too intimate for comfort for him, and yet, he found himself unable to keep his eyes trained on anyone else for long.

It didn't help that every man in the room had his eyes glued to her hips, or to her very shapely breasts, which he couldn't help but notice were perky even without the aid of a brassiere. And pebbled, he noticed, hoping that the chill in the room would remain constant even with the higher attendance so he could appreciate them for the whole evening. Even her mouth, shimmering with a delicate pink gloss made him want nothing other than those lips wrapped firmly around his cock.

Still, he made no move to approach her. He tried as best he could not to lock stares with hers…each time watching her eyes dilate until they were nearly black as his own. And her voice becoming more and more sexy upon each eye contact, she was a walking turn-on. So what the hell was she doing; turning her innuendo and sultry voice on him?

_**Severus. **_

_**Severus, look at me.**_

His eyes rocketed in her direction. She just did it to him without him even looking at her.

_**Come here and make this moron cry, please? I'd like to see if he urinates in his pants when you sneak up on him.**_

To all others, she seemed to be having an engaging conversation with the little man with the tight suit. Severus couldn't help but notice the oaf edging closer and closer to the woman who held his attention more than what would be considered proper.

_**No? Such a shame. Now I guess if you are going to stay there, I'll have to amuse myself some other way.**_The next few images had him practically buckle at the knees. The vision of her strolling to the center of the room, only to shrug out of her dress, completely naked except for her pearls and heels made him unintentionally lean toward her like a dog tugging at its chain in an attempt to get free.

The image of her kneeling on an upholstered chair, wiggling her arse back and forth while bending forward suggestively had his feet moving toward her against his better judgment.

If she wanted to wiggle her bum at her, she better be willing to do it in person.

The squeak the little man made wasn't as satisfactory as he had hoped, so Severus glared so viciously that he could see the man break a sweat as he cowered and backed away.

Reaching over to a passing tray, Severus lightened its load by two glasses. On his turn back toward her, Hermione had already stepped into his personal space to relieve him of one.

_What do you think you are doing little girl? _Severus found that whatever trick she was using, the path of this form of conversation was two-way.

Surprised, Hermione's eyebrow raised slightly as she took a sip of champagne. _**Getting drunk and hoping to score? Professor, what do I say to such a question? I've already told you that I was looking to cure my boredom and hoping for you to be integral to that quest.**_

Severus looked away and scanned the room for bystanders. His pose was that of a bored stiff Order member in the company of another bored stiff Order member. _What is this little game you are playing with me? Charm or spell?_

At this, Hermione giggled aloud.

_**Yes.**_

Oh, she was in store for a trip over his lap for her cheek.

_**No, actually, you'd be the one in for a ride if I was on your lap, Severus.**_

At this realization that she could read his thoughts without even looking at him, Severus stared down at the small witch and almost lost his composure. "How are you doing this?" Severus whispered irked and alarmed.

_**Actually, Severus, it is you, and I'm just allowing you.**_ Just to prove her point, an image of her crooking her finger at him, beckoning him forward was projected into his head. _**I found that these connections are possible if you want them. I just learned to open myself to them from one of the new books in the school library. **_

Hermione added an image of herself unpacking a new shipment from the Asian Arts section at Hogwarts as the new librarian. Next, casting an image of a book that she pocketed, Hermione added_, __**If you didn't want it, you wouldn't hear me. But I guess that since you can hear me, you do… Want... It….**_

_I want that book, Miss Granger. _Severus practically growled back.

_**Really**_, Hermione rebutted. _**I want a lot of things. I want you to take me out of this place, preferably on your arm, and once alone, I want you to take me. Hard. Do you understand me? On my knees from behind. With your tongue, then your fingers, and then finally your cock buried deep in me. **_

The vision of her pushing back to meet him on every thrust as she frigged her clit at lightning speed had cock leaking drops of precum expectantly. His balls tightened to him, the feeling making him want to come in his trousers as she added guttoral moans and screwed her face up in the moment just before cresting.

She stood, aloof and stately while she sipped on her wine. To any man here, Severus thought, she must look like the Ice Queen, but none of them knew that inside that beautiful head of hers that she was molten lava all the way.

She continued, _**You know Severus, if you get me out of here soon, I'll let you fuck my mouth.**_ She played for him a scene of herself on her knees, enthusiastically taking his whole length deep into her mouth despite its engorged length and thickness. Her eyes meeting his in reality as her vision had him grabbing his cock in his fist just in time to spurt over her lips and expectant tongue, her head pulled back by a fist of hair in his other hand.

His throbbing cock was now painfully aware that her real lips were nowhere close yet.

That he needed to change.

Now.

He didn't care that she was the newest staff member. He didn't care that her friends would be in an uproar over this. He wanted to have her until every inch of the school was touched by her naked skin as he fucked her from one end of it to the other.

_Get your cloak, Miss Granger. We are leaving this instant._

She grinned.

_**My pleasure. But first, you had better go speak with Lucius. It looks like he's about to spurt blood from his temples. He's been watching your facial expressions and he believes that you are bracing yourself for an attack. Just let him know you'll be in good hands.**_


End file.
